


Lunch date

by AhegaoAgony



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lunch, M/M, Not Serious, School, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhegaoAgony/pseuds/AhegaoAgony
Summary: Kiba spent all morning making a bento box for Shino and him to share during lunch at school. If Shino doesn't agree to go to lunch with him, Kiba is going to actually cry!
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Lunch date

**Author's Note:**

> A Shino/Kiba fic in the year 2020. I love them a bunch and will forever.

Today he wasn’t getting out of it! Kiba always showed up with a bento to share with his boyfriend and Shino always turned him away but not today! Kiba really spent a lot of time on lunch today to try to convince Shino to accept him. “Akamaru you gotta stay out here.” He informed the large dog who was plodding behind him. His ears hung and a small whine escaped his throat, making the ninja frown. “No no! I can’t give in! It’s not my rules. You have to stay.” With a stubborn huff, he turned and made his way to a nice shady tree. First step that something could go wrong was taken care of! Now to convince the man himself to a lunch date. And Kiba was right on time! Kids were pouring out of the school as he came up, Iruka coming out behind the crowd. The two gave each other a friendly wave before Kiba entered the doors. 

He made his way up the stairs and to Shino’s office. The man had his head buried in some paperwork, not even noticing the visitor until the bento box was slid onto the desk. It had a cute ladybug painted on it. “You’re not getting out of it today!” Kiba leaned onto the desk with a big dumb grin on his face. “We’re eating lunch on the roof like we used to!” It was hard for anyone else to read the man's expressions with the visor over his eyes but having known each other for so long, Kiba could tell exactly what he was about to say. “I’m not taking no for an answer. Get that sexy ass up and let’s go!” Shino’s cheeks dusted red at the loud tone and quickly stood, his chair nearly falling back. 

“If I say yes will you be quiet?!” He asked quickly. Kiba cackled triumphantly and grabbed the box before exiting the room followed by his dejected boyfriend. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re embarrassed by me. I have no idea why you would be.” Kiba was very aware of his boisterous personality and how it sometimes became a lot for Shino but knew he secretly loved it. 

“N-not at all! I just… know the kids will be ruthless in their teasing if they see us.” Shino said as they climbed the stairs. The couple made it on the roof where they were thankfully alone. The kids were all in the school yard, shouting and chasing each other. 

“How’s it been today?” Kiba asked as he grabbed a rice ball from the bento box.

“Exhausting. They’re learning to throw shuriken. No one’s lost an eye… yet.” Kiba chuckled and leaned back. 

“Brings ya back, huh?” He smiled as he thought back to their school days. The two chatted and ate, the small amount of food quickly gone. “Huh… I didn’t make a whole lot.” Kiba frowned at the empty box. Shino cleared his throat. 

“I suppose I could go for dessert… since there’s time.” Kiba’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Did he just suggest...?

“Up here? Wow Shino. I never thought.” Shino’s face heated up again at the other ninja's stupid grin. 

“Not up here! There’s… there’s a janitor's closet that isn’t being used on the third floor. Only if you want to, of course.” Kiba quickly stood, pulling Shino with him. 

“Hell yeah I want to. Lead the way!” He gave his bum a good smack as Shino began to walk. He gave a hidden glare over his shoulder as they went back into the building. The third floor wasn’t really in use for anything other than storage. Thankfully they wouldn’t be interrupted or disrupting anyone. Shino did a quick peek around the floor before going to the closet and pulling out a huge key ring, unlocking the door for them. The walls were lined with shelves with miscellaneous things piled on them. Against one wall was an old desk shoved in haphazardly. Perfect for fucking your boyfriend on. Once the door was closed, Kiba turned toward Shino and closed the space between them. “Can I?” He asked, his calloused hands cupping Shino’s face. 

“...You can.” Kiba pulled the visor off, smiling as he got to see his entire face. His eyes were sharp and dark but Kiba loved seeing them. It was such a rare treat. Only when they were in the bedroom with very little lighting due to his sensitivity. This closet had the perfect lighting to not irritate the teacher. “Stop staring.” Shino blushed as Kiba realized he was wasting precious boning time.

“Yeah sorry.” He chuckled before quickly pressing their lips together and spinning them around so he could put Shino on the desk. The teacher groaned at the treatment, wrapping his arms around the others shoulders. The two kissed, a small growl escaping Kiba’s throat as he grabbed Shino’s hips. 

“Down boy. We can’t get too loud.” Kiba could get rather… ferocious if he wasn’t kept in line. 

“Right sorry.” He gave him a smile before undoing the others jacket before sliding his own to the floor. Kiba slid down to the floor on his knees, Shino a little surprised at the unexpected treat. “Since this was your idea I wanna treat ya.” Kiba gave him a wink. “Love seeing that you’re already hard. Reminds me how sexy I am.” He waggled his eyebrows up at Shino who jabbed Kiba in the side with his foot. “Sorry I’ll get to work, teacher.” Kiba pulled his underwear down to completely expose Shino, stroking his erection before licking the tip slowly. Shino groaned, his fists clenching at his sides. One little lick and all his annoyances with Kiba were, poof, gone. 

Kiba put his mouth around the tip and began to really get into it. Shino hated how confident Kiba was in his skills. For good reason too. He was so good at it. You’d think with the sharp canines it was a recipe for disaster but he knew his way around the teeth. “Fuck Kiba!” He gasped and tangled his fingers in his long hair. Did this man have no gag reflex? He was able to go down so far so quickly. “I-- I’m..!” One hand covered his own mouth while the other held Kiba’s hair tightly. Kiba pulled back much to the dismay of Shino. “Why?!” He breathed out, staring at that cocky grin. 

“I wanna get my rocks off too, babe. I promise I’ll behave.” He kissed him shortly before pushing his pants down. Shino was glaring at him but Kiba just ignored the look as he held his fingers up to Shino’s lips. “Get ‘em nice and wet, okay?” Shino wished he could glare harder. He opened his mouth and began to suck on Kiba’s fingers as his boyfriend watched intently. Shino closed his eyes as he focused on getting his fingers wet. “I could watch that forever but we don’t have time to spare.” Kiba pulled his fingers back before tapping Shino’s thigh. The teached raised his legs up, resting his feet on the desk. Kiba pushed a finger in, Shino’s breath hitching. Kiba focused on stretching his boyfriend quickly, not entirely sure how much time they had. 

“I’m ready.” Shino breathed out and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Kiba kissed him hard, putting his hands on Shino’s hips before pushing in. Another growl escaped his throat but he settled himself down, thrusting into him slowly. 

“How are you so fucking tight?” Kiba groaned as he pressed against his prostate, Shino’s eyes rolling back as he moaned. Seeing Shino like this was so hot he could cum just from the sight alone. Taking Shino’s wrist, he guided his hand down to his own erection. “Gotta be a quickie, right?” Shino began to jerk himself off as Kiba gripped his hips and thrusted in hard. 

“Oh fuck Kiba… RIght there!” He moaned and wrapped his legs around him. Shino started to get quiet right before he came so the silence suddenly was a good sign. 

“Cum for me.” Kiba breathed in his ear as his own stomach heated up. A sudden moan ripped from Shino’s throat as he came onto his stomach and chest. His walls tightened around Kiba, drawing his own orgasm out. The ninja moaned into Shino’s ear, the climax wracking his body for a few moments until the two were left panting together. 

Pulling back, he looked at Shino with a satisfied expression. “Best head you’ve ever had, right?” He asked cockily. 

“You’re the only head I’ve ever had. So I can’t say.” Shino said as he straightened his back. “Give me my clothes.” He held out his hand, Kiba fixing himself before handing the clothes over. Shino pulled his pants up then pulled his jacket on like he was all exasperated. 

“Ah you can’t even give me that.” Kiba said pathetically and picked up his own jacket. Once the two were redressed, Shino gave him a small kiss before putting his visor on. 

“I guess you’re good at it.” He said before exiting the closet. Kiba pumped his fists in the air as he walked behind Shino.


End file.
